


where are we going?

by arambulance



Series: seijoh week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I tried writing, M/M, i guess?, kindaichi hates royals, peasant kindaichi, prince kunimi, royalty!au, seijohweek2020, very short, yeah pls enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arambulance/pseuds/arambulance
Summary: "Where are we going?!" Kunimi exclaims as he runs, his cape a mess."Nowhere!"
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Series: seijoh week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901125
Kudos: 20





	where are we going?

**Author's Note:**

> or just me trying to write. enjoy

It all started when Kunimi, the future King of the Seijoh Kingdom, decided to sneak out the castle, dressed in peasant clothes and headed towards the village. He was nervous, sure, but he was in his rebellious stage, he has nothing to fear. _(Well, maybe some, but let's not talk about that.)_

The cold night breeze brushes off Kunimi's skin. He doesn't have any plans, he just wanted to sneak out the castle. He'd probably just go inside someone's house and confess that he's the king, and things would probably go smooth after that. Right?

_**Wrong.** _

One mistake Kunimi made that night was he entered the wrong house. He was greeted by a young boy, who cares nothing about the Royal family.

"I'm the Prince of this Kingdom! How dare you defy me, you lowlife?" Kunimi exclaims, earning a snicker from the other.

"You look nasty for a prince." The lowlife comments, Kindaichi, if Kunimi may recall. "So you're the guy who's destined to run this craphole? _Fancy_."

Kunimi raises an eyebrow,“ 'This guy'? I’m a prince, and I’ll be addressed as such.” He comments, hands crossed. "You should really be more respectful towards people with a higher status than you, lowlife."

“That shouldn’t have been your biggest issue with that sentence. _Your Highness._ ” Kindaichi replies. "And 'lowlife'? I'm Kindaichi, and I'll be addressed as such." He mocks the prince, copying his posture. "You should know the people's name rather than calling them lowlife, Prince."

"I don't have time learning people's names. I'd forget them, they're useless afterwards." The Prince spoke, still standing with his ridiculous posture. Kindaichi couldn't help but laugh, as the Prince looks so hilarious.

"You think you’re all that, don’t you?" A laugh escaped Kindaichi's mouth, "Just because you're some royalty shit, you look down on people, ridicule their principles, and step on their life as if you own them."

* * *

Kunimi went back to the castle, immediately wearing his mantle, and marching down towards the dining area. "You're late, Akira." His mother, the Queen, spoke. Kunimi apologizes and sat down beside his brother.

The breakfast was going smoothly, not until the discussion of the Crowning was brought up. Kunimi sighed, not wanting any more of this conversation.

"What I'm trying to imply is, we need everyone from the kingdom to watch Akira's Crowning. He's loved by everyone, and I doubt anyone wants to interfere with the Crowning." His mother suggested, "We'll get the servants to decorate the castle, and get the chefs to prepare food enough for everyone. The kingdom needs to know how kind we are during Akira's Crowning."

"Mother, that's too much," Kunimi commented, but instead of getting heard, his mother just glared at him and continues to plan what'll happen on his Crowning day.

* * *

12 AM. It was 12 AM and Kunimi was sneaking out again. He lost count on how many times he did this; and he's willing on doing more. He knew the route to Kindaichi's house, as he storms there almost every day. So it's no surprise when Kunimi gets in and Kindaichi has coffee ready for both of them.

"So," Kindaichi started. "You don't want everyone to witness you being the King?"

Kunimi nods, sipping coffee.

"Yeah, I knew it, you're totally lame to be a King." Kindaichi snickered, "How about we run away on your Crowning day, and let the whole Kingdom go nuts because you're gone?" He suggested, only for Kunimi to scoff.

"Yeah, you're way lamer." He laughs, "That's absurd. No. I'm not gonna do it."

"It was worth a try," Kindaichi commented, sitting beside Kunimi. "What's your plan then, _Your Highness_?"

"Fuck the Crowning up."

Kindaichi smiles, already has a plan in mind.

Crowning day. Everyone from the kingdom was inside the castle doors, everyone admiring Kunimi is his well-made mantle.

_He's stunning. Too bad I'm ruining this day for him._ Kindaichi thought.

As Kunimi was walking down the aisle, his cape flowing freely, Kindaichi accidentally set it on fire using a candle that was coincidentally on his pocket. Kindaichi screams, "Fire! On the Prince's cape!" to alert everyone.

Everything turned into chaos the next moment. Knights were running everywhere to look for water, while Kunimi was wagging off his cape to get rid of the fire. Once it was gone, Kindaichi tried his best to join the crowd just to pull Kunimi by the hand and run away from the castle.

"What the hell?" Kunimi spoke, while Kindaichi was laughing.

"Yeah, what the hell. That was hilarious!" He laughed while running. How was he able to do that? Who knows.

"You're so dead!" The prince tells the boy, adrenaline still running on his veins. "Why'd you resort to that?!"

"Because I wanted it to be quick, Your Highness."

"That was dangerous!"

"And running away isn't?"

"But where are we going?!" Kunimi exclaims as he runs, his cape a mess. He was thinking of removing it, but he couldn't as they were running, and Kindaichi was holding his hand.

**_"Nowhere!"_ **

**Author's Note:**

> written for #seijohweek2020 day 1 - royal + first years.


End file.
